OkamiTale
by Dreamcreator
Summary: Frisk with the Sun Goddess Amaterasu and wise cracking artist Issun travel through the Underground together, shedding their light and to free all the monsters and bring them back to the surface! But Darkness lingers in every corner and their true enemy is hiding in the shadows...waiting for their chance to finally extinguish the Light...forever...
1. Prologue

**SALUTATIONS! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO 2019!**

 **How are you wonderful readers doing? You probably thought I was dead did you not? Yeah I thought the same thing as well. I know I have been gone for over five years and its been a long, long, long time since I have updated or posted anything new…**

 **But this year of 2019 is going to change all that.**

 **Please look at my profile, its going to explain everything that has been going on so I don't have to make this section long and you can enjoy this story.**

 **Okami has been one of my favorite games since forever and I just recently got into Undertale and after reading AMMYTALE by COMMENTER on AO3 (please read it, it is such an amazing story!) it got me inspired to write this crossover. It has taken several months but I have finally wrote the first chapter. I do hope you enjoy and do not fret I have NOT FORGOTTEN my other stories. They are sssssllllooowwwwlllyy being written as we speak along with some new material that is in the works. Again please read my profile and you will understand. Anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR and enjoy this first story of 2019!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Okami or Undertale. I wish I did and you know why.**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The Celestial Plains is beauty that is indescribable.

The essence of all that is pure.

The birthplace of Light.

Where souls come to be at peace when their time was over in the mortal's realms.

Where warriors would venture to gain favor or blessings from the Gods and Goddesses themselves.

The realm of Spirituality and Light was at last cleansed from the Darkness of Yami's reign. It would never be the same as it was, but their resolve and purpose would forever remain intact. Their mission true and clear.

Yes, the Heavenly Realm would bring back the light and balance, for most of the stars had been rid of the Darkness's taint, but not all them were free.

She waved her hand over the mirror. The Prayer Room was one of the most sacred places in the Temple, where very few entered and would not be disturbed when the Divine came to listen.

The prayers and wishes of the stars echoed throughout the chamber, like the ringing of wind chimes and bells, the music soothing as a lullaby.

 _ **I wish for a good harvest this year.**_

 _ **I wish that dog would stop digging holes!**_

 _ **I pray that my children will do well in school.**_

 _ **I pray that I will get that job to support my family.**_

While others were heartbreaking to the core.

 _ **I wish my children would come back.**_

 _ **I wish I could tell them how I feel.**_

 _ **I wish I could be happy.**_

 _ **I wish I didn't have to make these hard decisions.**_

 _ **I need to get stronger to prove myself!**_

 _ **I want to protect everyone.**_

 _ **I want to go home.**_

 _ **I wish for a family.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for all I have done.**_

 _ **I want things to go back to the way it was before I messed them up**_ _._

All these prayers and wishes brought sadness to her heart, but the loudest and most powerful of all brought tears to her eyes.

 _ **We wish to see the light.**_

"The Land of Ebott has been in turmoil for many years, My Empress. Yami inflicted his Darkness onto the Humans and Monsters who dwell there; causing war and destruction, before they all lost." He came next to her side and with a wave of his hand, the mirror showed the Monsters being banished to the underground to never see the sun again; the Humans who put up the barrier to trap them for all eternity but paying the ultimate price: losing the ability to do magic forever.

"Yami fueled their fear and hatred for one another so greatly, they did not see the consequences they faced for their actions." He turned to her, fingers gently wiping away her tears. "The Darkness is embedded in this land and their souls deeply. Are they truly worth saving?"

She grabbed his hand and brought them to her lips kissing them, a certain look she gave made him laugh.

 **DETERMINATION.**

"All things are truly worth saving, My Emperor. You know this." She whispered to him.

"As you wish My Empress. Though you do know it will not be easy to bring balance to that world?"

"Nothing ever is, but it is always worth it in the end. Light will be restored and balance brought back. And prayers will finally be answered."

The doors opened to the Prayer Room.

"My Emperor…My Empress… What is to be done in the Land of Ebott?"

Both higher beings looked to one another and made their decision.

Okami Amaterasu, Sun Goddess, Origin of all that is good and Mother to all would be needed once more.

* * *

 **SOOOOOO…..**

 **Yeah I know I am greatly out of practice, but I have notice a change in my writing style and I do hope to continue improving along the way. Hopefully this was not too bad for a beginning and it makes you wonder what is going to happen now that our favorite Sun Wolf Goddess is involved? How is she going take care of this situation? How will the Light fight the Darkness? Who will be allies and who will be enemies?**

 **You are just going to have to find out in the next chapter!**

 **Again thank you for being patient with me and I do hope you will enjoy this story and many new ones that I will be writing soon along with updates on older stories. I do have a tumblr page so you can find me there when I will be updating and you can ask me any questions about my works.**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Dreamcreator**


	2. Frisk

**Hi! Hello!**

 **Ok, so I am breaking my New Year's Resolution a little bit and posting another chapter this month instead of next month, due to the fact that this story...HAS FANART!**

 **Yes you heard me folks! The wonderful TKWolf45 has beautifully done a masterpiece of their own, on what will happen in this story. It is thanks to them that everyone is getting a surprised update! Please check them out on Deviantart and Tumblr!**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, add this to their favorites list, and read this story. It makes me happy people are enjoying it, especially since it has been forever since I have started writing again. Never the less, I will be taking it one step at a time and hoping everyone will continue to have a good time reading this strange crossover.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Okami or Undertale. If I did you would know what would happen.**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The trek up the mountain had been harsher than Frisk had anticipated. Their poor hands were full of scrapes and their knees were bruised from falls. With each step, up the path the child was getting more and more closer to their destination.

Frisk had heard of the stories: How people climbed up Mt. Ebott, never to return. Legends of monsters who dwelled in the mountain, who snacked on wondering travel seekers. Who ate their bodies and stole adventurer's souls as their slaves.

Many believe these are just myths of old. Passed on from generation to generation. To scare misbehaving children so they would obey their elders.

The child hoped it was not true.

After all they have nothing to go back to.

Frisk let out a deep breath, their body tiring from exhaustion. They saw a smooth rock and walked over to sit on it. They plopped down, their legs aching from all the hiking they had done, and swatted their sweaty brown bangs away from their eyes to stop sticking to them. A few minutes they would rest, gather up their strength, and keep on moving before night time approached.

 _I really should have brought something to eat. Or at least some water_. Frisk thought, with their throat parched and stomach grumbling.

The bushes began to shake; Soon a flock of birds fluttered out, reaching out towards the open sky.

The child jumped away from their resting spot, hunger and thirst all forgotten, clutching their hand to their chest. After a moment they began to giggle, being scared of such silly flying birds-

"Boy aint ya jumpy?"

Frisk squeaked and fell to the ground in fright of the strange voice behind them. Gasping for breath and shaking in their small shoes, they wanted to close their eyes or run away… but they didn't. They came here for a reason and they were **DETERMINED** to finish what they started. Frisk slowly turned around…and couldn't believe their eyes.

A large dog was right behind them.

No not a dog… a wolf! A large wolf. Its coat was a beautiful fluffy white color, like fresh fallen snow. There was not a speck of dirt marking their fur, which was odd to Frisk since they are on a mountain. The wolf's head tilted, their tail wagging and their eyes…so warm, so deep… it was like looking into the-

"Hey kid! Wolf got your tongue?!"

And there was something or someone bouncing on the wolf's head.

Frisk's red eyes blinked a couple of times, trying to process what they were seeing. _This must be some weird dream_ they kept thinking _, I must have fallen down and bumped my head against a rock or the ground or the-_

"Since you've gone all spacey like, I'll introduce myself: The name's Issun, the Great and Wandering Artist of the Gods!"

The wolf barked.

"Oh, and my furry companion here is Slobbering-All-The-Time-Ammy! Or Ammy for short."

The wolf, Ammy, yipped once more and licked Frisk's face making them laugh. This was a nice wolf! One that wasn't going to chew them up and eat them whole!

The bug like creature kept on talking; "Since you know who we are, what's your name and what the heck is your business up on this mountain?"

Frisk stopped scratching Ammy's ears and bit their lips. They didn't want to tell people or strange beings that they just met what their purpose was for being here. It was their matter and their matter only! Yet the child had to say something to these strangers…

With their hands they signed: [My name is Frisk. It is nice to meet you Mr. Bug and Miss Wolf.]

For a moment nothing was said, and Frisk worried that they didn't understand sign language and would be upset. So many people, adults and children included, yelled or made fun at the poor child for being mute and using a language that not many people could use. Though in this case they did not need to worry at all.

"Back at you kid! And no formal titles with me and for the record, _ **I AM NOT A BUG!**_ I am a poncle! A type of sprite!"

[I am sorry I have never heard of a poncle, but I have heard of sprites though only in bed time stories. Though you can understand me? Not many grownups can.]

"Okay I will give ya a break there since this is a new wor-, never mind! Yeah we can understand ya. I know a lot of languages, being an amazing artist and all, and Ammy knows more than me, don't ya furball?"

"Woof!" Ammy bumped her head downward, her tail wagging, and demanding more pats behind the ears again. Frisk giggled and complied with the wolf's demands. After a few ear scratches, the child signed again.

[And to answer your last question, I am here…on an adventure! You have heard the legends about this mountain, right?]

The poncle bounced on the wolf's head again, while the beast yawned and laid down on the ground. "Heard about them? Kid that's the reason we are here! We are on a mission!"

Amazed and curious, Frisk wanted to know more about this mission a sprite and a wolf were on when suddenly their stomach growled again. They forgot about their hunger!

[I'm sorry…I forgot to bring something to eat on my trip up here…]

"No worries! We got plenty of food here in Ammy's pouch. She likes to share with every living thing we encounter! Be it birds, dogs, monkeys, rats, you name it!"

In a moment's notice, a blanket was set on the ground, with different fruits and vegetables tumbling out of thin air; a clay jug and cup appeared in the center of the fabric. The wolf lifted her head from her paws, ears wiggling, and nodded over to the food; a hint of a smile could be seen on her furry face.

The child's eyes were opened wide, stunned at the sight before them. They sat down slowly on the mat cross legged. They grabbed an apple and slowly took a bite out of it. They moaned at the crispness of the fruit and juices spilling into their mouths.

Frisk knew this was no ordinary wolf.

"Dig in kid! We need a break anyway to recharge before we get a move on again. Cause I hear we might not be able to get a chance to relax where we are going. Right furball?"

The wolf barked, scaring the tiny birds who she was giving seeds to for a snack. Frisk kept munching on their apple eager to hear more about them.

"From what I could gather, these Monsters who are trapped under the mountain ain't your ordinary variety ones. I mean I hear they are nice but pack a whopping bunch of magic! I don't get why the Humans trapped them here. Did they serve and side with Yami during his reign Ammy? Is that the reason for all of this?"

The wolf sat up and growled, causing Frisk to jump and Issun to bounce off her head angrily retorting back: "Sheesh! Sorry for being wrong! I don't know much abut these worlds we have been traveling to, and the Emperor's message to us was pretty vague with the details. He is just as bad as that half-baked prophet Waka!"

Ammy snorted, becoming relaxed once more. She now seemed more amused than angry, though Frisk thought it must be about this 'Waka' that Issun kept ranting about.

"At least we got the Empress's blessing to succeed on our mission. We are defiantly going to need it, since I don't think ya got any followers down there…but I'm sure as heck they will be impressed with our brushwork!"

Yami? Waka? Emperor? Empress? And brushwork? Frisk was getting more and more confused by the minute, but they knew there had to be some truth to Issun's words. A thought had occurred to them and it worried them greatly: If beings like Ammy and Issun existed…did that mean the Monsters who live in Mt. Ebott did too?

With one last bite of their apple and a cup of water chugged, Frisk stood up as well wiping away the crumbs from their pants. [Thank you for the food!]

Ammy wagged her tail happily, and soon everything vanished startling the child once more. Just where was everything coming and going to?

"No prob kid. Listen I know you are on an adventure, but ya should be heading back home. It's going to be dark soon and not to mention it's dangerous where we are heading."

Frisk shook their head quickly, [But I want to come! I want to help you both on your mission! Please!]

 _I don't even have a home to go back too…_

"NO! You're going to get hurt! You're like what, six?"

[I'm eight! And a half! Almost nine!]

Issun snorted, getting back on Ammy's head. "Still a kid in my book. Look, I'm older than you by a lot and I'm not going to mention furball's age either, because she will out beat us both, and we will be stuck here all day trying to figure it out too. So just go okay?"

Frisk crossed their arms and shook their head. They were **DETERMINED** to go with them on their journey.

Issun groaned, "Ammy talk some sense to this kid will ya?"

With a **DETERMINED** look, the wolf's only response was going over to the child, picking them up…and putting them on her back and away they went in a sprint... up the mountain.

" _ **FURBALL?! ARE YA NUTS?!**_ " Issun hollered. Ammy just barked and kept on running, as if she was being chased by some unknown enemy ready to attack them. _**"WHAT REASONS?! THERE CAN'T BE ANY REASONS THAT MAKE SENSE TO TAKE THEM WITH US?! ANSWER ME YA BIG LUG!"**_

The bug like creature kept on yelling while Frisk held on to dear life as the wolf ran like the wind, higher and higher up the mountain. Not once did they stop, even when they saw a large crater going deep into the mountain. The wolf just leapt straight into the hole, with child and poncle holding on tight to her fur. The last thing Frisk heard as they all fell into the darkness was Ammy's wolf howl, and Issun's battle cry:

" _ **LEAP BEFORE YOU THINK!"**_

* * *

 **So…**

 **Issun was so bloody hard to write! I had to play a little bit of Okami and watch a couple of lets play to look at some of his dialogue. He is such a sarcastic being and I am hoping that I have kept him in character along with Frisk and Ammy.**

 **I choose sign language for Frisk, because I find it a part of them, since they do not speak in the game, and I just wanted to add that as well making them mute instead of deaf, (though I might have to try writing a story in the near future with a deaf character. That would be very interesting and challenging to write.) I hope it did not make anyone feel uncomfortable that I did that, and that I kept Frisk gender neutral for this particular story.**

 **What do you all think so far? Did you like how they interacted? Do you all think this could have happened with them? And what will happen to them once they have begun their journey? And who is the Celestial Emperor and Empress? You are just going to have to find out! See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Dreamcreator**


	3. Flowey

**Hi!**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and added this story to their favorites. It just makes me so happy that people are enjoying OkamiTale! ALSO BIG KUDOS TO TKWOLF45! They have made wonderful fanart for this story and it is amazing! Please check them out on tumblr and deviantart!**

 **So now we must face what our heroes are up to in the Underground! As we all know the saying: LEAP BEFORE YOU THINK! Describes these three so well, do you not agree? XD**

 **On another note, I will not be able to update next month or the month after; breaking my New Year's Resolution here. I will be undergoing shoulder surgery so my arm will be in a sling for quite a while and I will be having physical therapy to get it stronger again. I am truly sorry my dear readers, who are enjoying this story, not to mention the other new stories and new chapters for older ones that I have been currently working on. It is just going to take some time. I am not going to disappear for like four to five years again. I do not want that to happen again.**

 **Anyway, I do hope that you enjoy the new chapter of OkamiTale! Let me know what your thoughts are!**

 **D ISCLAIMER: I do not own Okami or Undertale sadly. You know what would happen if I did. **

**WARNING! Frisk is non binary or gender neutral in this story. Just a heads up.**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The child's mind was hazy, drifting in and out of a dream, not wanting to wake. Not wanting to face the harsh truths of reality, living day by day of disappointments. They just wanted to stay. After all this is what they wanted… Why they came all the way up here to the mountain in the first place…

Frisk felt a comforting hand gently gliding down their cheek. It felt so soothing, like a mother's reassurance that everything is going to be alright. Though Frisk never had one…so strange…

" _ **My child…you must wake…"**_

The voice was so beautiful and strong, like a ray of sunshine greeting the risers in the early morning. They had never heard such a voice before, it was so alluring…

 _Why?_

" _ **I know everything about you my dear Frisk; your thoughts, your dreams, and your fears…"**_

 _No…No…_

" _ **Shhhh, have no worries my sweet Frisk…I have seen your future and it will be nothing like your past…You are a DETERMINED child...**_

 _No…no… I have no future…I have nothing…I am a nobody... No one wants me…I am so alone…_

" _ **That is not true my child. You are not alone and will no longer be… Your prayers have been heard and will be granted. That I promise to you…"**_

The dream like state was soon becoming hazier as they began to stir into the living waking world.

" _ **You must wake up… I have seen your future…Your story does not end here…"**_

" _ **In fact…"**_

" _ **It is only the beginning."**_

A cold snout moved around Frisk's face, soft whimpering echoing in their ears. The child moaned, squinting their eyes as they awoke.

"Welcome back kid! We thought ya were a goner, though we landed in a soft patch of these yellow flowers here. Which reminds me," Issun ranted at Ammy, "Work on your landings furball! It's like the Spider Queen' cave all over again."

Ammy snorted and Frisk nearly jumped once more, taking a much closer look at the wolf this time around.

Ammy's fur was no longer pure white, but was covered with red markings on her face and body. Like she was wearing battle paint or was used as a painter's canvas. What really startled them the most, was what looked like a stone disk surrounded by flames! It didn't even seem to effect or harm the wolf at all!

Frisk's fingers were soon fluttering away as fast as they could. [What is on your back?! It is on fire!? And those red markings?! They weren't there before!?]

The beast just blinked, seeming to eye them for a moment. Not for the first time did Frisk feel that this other worldly creature could look into their soul and see their true self. It was Issun who answered for them.

"You can see her in this form?!"

[Yes!]

"Wow… I mean only a select few can see what Ammy really is and those are ones who believe in her… this doesn't make any sense…"

The wolf huffed while sitting up, and started to lick the child's face, making them giggle and feel a bit better. They nudged Frisk up, letting out a yip.

"Huh, well furball says not to worry, then I won't worry about it either."

[But…]

"No butts! Butts are for pooping!" Issun exclaimed, then sighed, "WELL, it seems we are stuck with ya…thanks to the big lug here," the sprite glared at the wolf, who just ignored him, "but ya got to listen kid, there's only so much we can tell ya without breaking the rules or interfering with the balance of nature or what not. Or any other of that Yadda Yadda mumbo jumbo nonsense."

Ammy barked.

"Yeah, I know we may have _bended_ some of the rules before in the past, but this ain't Nippon!"

The wolf huffed and looked around her surroundings with Frisk doing the same thing as well, while they wiped away the dirt off their blue and purple striped shirt and their baggy shorts. Sure enough they were standing in a beautiful patch of the brightest color of yellow flowers the child had ever seen. It made them curious for flowers do no grow underground…

Underground…

They were **UNDERGROUND**.

The child gulped, remembering the tumble down the hole… deep into the mountain…maybe deeper in the earth itself! Then looked up from where they fell. It was a long way up, with no hope of escaping this rock like prison.

Ripped away from their depressing thoughts, Frisk was lifted up by the collar of the shirt in Ammy's jaws and placed gently on the wolf's back once more. They held on as Ammy started to trek away from where they had fallen from. Issun bounced up and down on the furry head.

"Do you know where we are going ya dolt?"

"Arf!"

"Figures. Oh well. We have been on some crazy adventures, so this can't be any more different than usual. Just stick with us Frisk. The furball might not look smart on the outside, but she knows what she is doing…usually."

" _ **BARK!"**_

" _ **IT'S THE TRUTH AND YA KNOW IT!"**_

Frisk had to bite their lips to prevent themselves from laughing or risk being thrown off the wolf's back and having to walk the rest of the way to wherever they were going. At a slow set pace, they went further away from the light to go deeper into the shadows. The child clung to Ammy's fur as they came closer to an entrance way. The wolf sniffed at the stoned pillars that were crumbling from decay.

"Gee, wonder how long this has been here?" Issun questioned. Ammy sneezed from the dust, shaking her head while Frisk just shrugged. They were surprised they were able to see the ruins with it being dark and away from the hole they had fallen from. Yet there was some sort of illumination being used. Frisk turned to see that the fire disk had begun to burn brighter, the flames emitting light, as if scaring away the darkness.

"Well no use standing around here like idiots. Lets get this show on the road!"

[Right! Lets go!]

Ammy barked in agreement and entered through the door way that would lead them deeper into the mountain, with flames coming off from the wolf's shield, their only source of light. The path was rocky with some of the floor breaking away or there being patches of earth instead.

"Man, this place gives me the heebie jeebies. And we have been to some crazy places!"

[You are right, this place does feel creepy, but it feels more like..]

"More what?" Issun impatiently asked. Ammy yipped at him in warning; to play nice.

[Lonely… a sad kind of lonely.]

Issun snorted. "A sad kind of lonely? Kid ya must have hit your head harder than I thought. How can this place be lonely or sad? We haven't seen any sort of life yet since we have been here...Thank goodness!"

Frisk giggled. [Are you scared Issun?]

The poncle huffed, puffing out his chest, and his hand beating against it. "Me?! Scared?! Not the Great Issun! I have battled imps and demons with just my eyes closed and with one hand tied behind my back! They all feared the Great Issun and his trusty sidekick!"

Frisk rolled their eyes as the bug sprite kept on rambling about how he defeated a horde of bird and fish like demons. They stood up straighter when they realized they weren't moving anymore.

Ammy had stopped…

"And I slashed and hogtied them with no problem whatsoever!"

The wolf staring straight ahead at a patch of broken stone and up turned earth.

"And they were all begging for mercy and wetting their britches at the same-Hey! What gives furball? Why did ya stop? I was just getting to the good part too!"

The wolf sniffed the air, pointing to the center of the room. Frisk slid off Ammy's back, standing right next to them. Just waiting…

The ground began to rumble at the spot.

"What the?"

Frisk slowly walked over, wanting to see what was trying to break free.

"Kid come back here!"

Growling could be heard from Ammy. Her fur bristled and she bared out her fangs. The child stopped as the ground began to open up and… a flower popped out…

A flower with a face!

"What the heck is that?!" Issun cried.

"Howdy!"

"And it talks?!"

The flower moved around in its spot, its head tilting from side to side, its yellow petals swaying from the movements. It stuck its tongue out at them.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Issun snorted, "What kind of name is that anyway? It didn't have anything better to call itself?"

Everyone, including the talking plant ignored him.

"You're new to the Underground aren't you? I've never seen the likes of you before."

Frisk gulped and signed, [We fell down here a few minutes ago. We are looking for a way out.]

"Golly! Sorry to hear that! I hope you didn't hurt yourselves too _badly_." the Flower said sympathetically.

"What concern is it of yours, plant breath?" Taunted the annoyed poncle. "We got things to do, so why don't ya bug your weedy friends or crawl back into the dirt where ya belong!"

"Gee Wilkers! I was trying to be friendly, that's all. I figured you all would be confused of your surroundings and I would be _happy_ to assist you on how things work around here!" Flowey exclaimed, winking at them. Frisk smiled at the talking flower, giggling at their actions. The sprite just continued to fume, just ready to burst in all fury tongue lashing rage.

And Ammy…

She just sat, watching the scene before her play out, but she was on guard, her eyes never leaving sight of Frisk and the newcomer who had arrived, as if the flower was waiting for them. Something was off about the situation to the wolf…she just couldn't place it yet.

Flowey continued to speak.

"Here we go!"

Frisk gasped, a sharp pain emitting from their chest as it started to glow red. The hurting soon went away, but a small red heart appeared right in front of them. The wolf and Issun were shocked and came closer to the child to inspect it.

"I was creeped out by the talking flower, now I am terrified at the sight of your heart popping out of your body! What is going on here?!"

"See that heart? That is your **SOUL** , the very culmination of your being! Your **SOUL** starts off weak..." Frisk waved their heart around in amazement, while Issun and Ammy watched in horror, "But can grow strong if you gain a lot of **LV**."

[LV?]

" **LV** stands for **LOVE** , of course!"

Issun grumbled to himself, "Is this guy for real? Seriously?"

The flower paid no attention to him, but asked the human child, "Don't you want some **LOVE**? I will share some with you!"

Frisk, dear sweet child, who had been touched starve for affection since birth could not resist such a tempting offer. They nodded their head in earnest. Their companions on the other hand...Ammy's fur bristled, standing up straighter, their gaze still on the talking plant. Issun softly whispered, "I don't like the looks of this furball."

"Down here, **LOVE** is shared through... little white friendliness pellets. Are you ready? Move around and get as many as you can!"

With childish glee, Frisk moved their SOUL in the air close to catching the first friendliness pellet. They were a few seconds away to getting it…

Suddenly a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere, blowing away the 'pellets' from touching the red heart. Frisk blinked in confusion, when they felt their **SOUL** enter their body once more. Then they were wrapped around Ammy, as she protected and blocked them from Flowey's sight.

"Nice save, furball!"

"What? Where did that come from?" The flower's smiling face soon distorted into anger. "Lets try this one more time!" More pellets began to appear, but this time they were cut in half, as if they had been slashed by a sword. Yet there wasn't one around.

Ammy growled.

"You know what's going on here, don't you wolf? You knew I was going to take their souls for myself! I checked the stats of the human and the bug-"

" _ **I AM NOT A BUG! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?!"**_

"-And they are weaklings, a mere **L** **E** **V** **EL** **ONE**. Easy prey to catch and take. You on the other hand, I did not check… I will correct that."

For a stretch of time, the Flower and the wolf gazed at one another, staring intensely, waiting for the next move; looking deep into each other souls…

Flowey's eyes then widen in fear and stuttered out, "How, how is this possible? Your stats… your stats… there… they… don't make sense… this doesn't make any sense… how could this be? I've never seen anything like this before! You are no ordinary wolf… or any wolf for that matter… what... _**what are you?**_ "

Issun answered the question. "This is Weed-Whacking-Ammy, and she is going to pluck and mulch your sorry green behind for her flower garden! So bring it on dirt bag!"

The white beast let out a battle howl. It echoed all around them.

The flower shook its head, regaining its composure, the evil grin returning back on its face with full force. "No matter, I will end you all and absorb your souls as the prize!"

Pellets surrounded them, circling them with no way out. Frisk held on to Ammy's fur, not letting go as the wolf prepared for a fight.

"In this world, its kill or be killed. _**NOW DIE!**_ "

The wolf let out another battle howl, while the flower cackled in horrific glee. Their cackling soon became cries of pain, as it became engulfed in flames, sending the demonic flower back into the ground. The pellets soon vanished into thin air. All three blinked in confusion, as to what happened.

"Ya didn't summon that fire, did ya Ammy?"

The wolf shook her head. Frisk looked at them, confused at the question. Wolves can't summon fire…

 _Could they?_

"I didn't think so. If ya didn't then who…?"

A voice called out to them.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such pure innocent beings."

* * *

 **WELL WELL WELL! Flowey has just appeared and disappeared! Oh that little flower is going to be causing some trouble for our heroes pretty soon. His pride got hurt and is needing some vengeance on the traitorous newcomers! And who saved Frisk, Issun, and Ammy?**

 **You all must have questions for why Frisk can see Ammy's form; why Flowey was freaking out on her stats; what were Ammy's stats to cause such a scene and who was talking to Frisk in their dream? What is this mission that Amaterasu and Issun were sent to do? And I know I am terrible for making Frisk suffer, because seriously the child is touched starve! We all know the reason why children climb the mountain, and it is never good…**

 **So what shall happen now? Well you all are just going to have to wait a while. Currently still writing chapter four, and it is driving me crazy! Having to look up play throughs of Undertale again, especially for what I am going to do with this story. MWHAHAHAHA!**

 **Again, it is going to be while before I can post a new chapter to this and any other stories until I am recovered, or when I am able to get my arm out of the sling and use it to some degree. So please be patient with me.**

 **Also I would like to thank everyone again for reading and liking this story! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **Dreamcreator**


End file.
